To Wish Upon A Card
by vampirianhime
Summary: A set of mysterous cards were sent out, but these cards aren't normal. They have the power to grant the holder a single wish and it can be anything. Another thing about these cards, when a wish is granted the wisher is pulled into a life or death battle against others who made wishes. Sendou Aichi has been pulled into an unbelievable world where war is everything..Disclaimer inside
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I probably shouldn't be doing another story since I have pleanty to work on, plus I have other things I need to do, but this is an idea I had and just thought it would be interesting to share.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or the characters, just the random idea I had.

**Warning: **This is AU, has genderbended characters, and I'm not sure what else. Maybe grammer and spelling mistakes, and anything else.

Prologue

The wind blew against the leaves. A single, tall tree stood out from the rest as it made root in the center of the park. Under the tree, curled up in a ball, sat a young, blue haired child had her head on her knees. She sat there keeping back her tears, waiting for her pursuers to keep from finding her.

The footsteps grew quiet then loud then quiet again. She squeezed her knees closer to her chest, trying to make herself disappear. She prayed they wouldn't find her.

She didn't understand why she was like this, why she was also being picked on and beat up. They were all her classmates and they didn't care if she was hurt by their words or physical attacks. All she wanted was to run, run as far as she could. Hide from them, but yet she stayed. She stayed and endured everything they threw at her. Yet, she didn't know how much more she could take.

She froze as she heard footsteps growing closer. She tightened herself, trying to keep as invisible as she could, but that didn't work the way she had planned. She felt a power, painful tug on her exposed hair. The tug was powerful enough to pull her from the ball she'd created, and she landed head first into the ground. She didn't hit the ground as her captor had her hair in the grip.

"Look, I found her," the brunette boy smiled happily. His face was shaded by his hat, but she knew who it was. It was one of the first people who started to pick on her.

She was then surrounded by the remainder of her pursuers. They were all taunting her and shouting harsh words that would make anyone want to kill themselves.

"Sendou-san, don't you want to play?" a girl asked, her words seeped with malicious intent. The young girl felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched one of the boys hands raise above his head. She quickly latched her eyes shut, hoping the pain would be quick and over with.

The pain never came.

She opened her eyes to see her attackers hand over his head, but another boy held onto it so it would come down. The boy forced his arm lose. The group wasn't going to take interference lightly and they all started attacking the older boy who maneuvered them all easily.

The young girl watched the older boy. He had spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes. She watched him easily beat down the people who she's had no courage to stand up to. She was watching in amazement as he never once hit any of them, just simply avoided their enraged attacks.

The group quickly took off, several tripping on their own feet before escaping. The teen looked pleased with his work and turned to look at the younger girl. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he walked a little bit forward, but stopped when she tensed up. He kept the space between them.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she just kept her eyes trained on him. He gave a sigh as he kneeled to her level, "I'm Kai Toshiki," he put his hand on her head giving her a comforting pat.

She watched him, not sure what to make of the boy who'd helped her, "Sendou…Aichi," she said as her eyes fell to the ground. He was happy to get any response from her at all.

"Well, Aichi-chan, are you going to tell me if you're alright?" he asked giving her a smile. She nodded, "I'm…fine, thank you Kai-san," she said as she quickly got up. It surprised him a little as she ran off. Kai stood up only to get tackled by one of his close friends.

"Kai, you ran off so quickly. What's the problem?" a blonde haired male asked.

"It was nothing, let's get going," Kai stated and turned the opposite direction he'd seen the young girl run off.

"Come on Kai, just tell me what you were in a hurry for?" the blonde whined as he hurried after him.

**Final Notes: **Doesn't say much about what this is about, but oh wells. This is just a prologue, and I have interaction between Aichi and Kai here! I do wander if they ever met before Kai gave the card to Aichi, I don't remember them introducing themselves in the first episodes flashback, or I could be wrong. It's been awhile since i saw it last. Also, who knows what this will come of. This is just an idea.


	2. Chapter 1 Where Destiny Begins

**A/N: **Alright, here is the first chapter. It took awhile to get it out, but I finally did it. I guess this isn't really going the way I planned in my head, but I like this better. It's still going to have what's in the summary, but I just haven't gotten there yet. We'll get to see some, interesting ideas coming up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own cardfight vanguard, or the characters. I do own the idea and concept of the story though.

**Warning:** This is genderswapped, and very much AU.

Chapter 1

Where Destiny Begins

A blank card was handed to her. It was warm and held something she couldn't pick out. Her eyes gradually looked to the figure whom gave her the card, but it was hard to see. His figure was shadowed by the tree and his face was foggy. Nothing could be exchanged by this meeting except that this person was important, just forgotten.

"Let this card bring you strength one day," the voice was muffled but still audible. There was nothing about the memory that allowed her to remember. The only thing was the card, a blank card that meant so much to her.

Her eyes opened after the dream started to fade. A voice called from behind her closed door, "Aichi, you're going to be late if you don't get up now," then the sound of pounding feet moving down was heard.

She sat up with a yawn escaping her mouth. She was groggy, and yearned to return to sleep. Her dreams were the only comfort she had now. There weren't any friends, just the occasional meeting of her younger sisters', but none of her own.

She removed her sheets as she pulled her legs over the bed. The cold floor shocked her but it wasn't nothing she couldn't handle. She walked to her desk, which was cluttered with old homework sheets with red marks on them. She knew she wasn't the smartest and the learning environment was hard to work in, but she knew she wasn't stupid either.

She reached for the top drawer and pulled out a silver pack of cards. They were just random cards she collected over the years but never got around to playing with them. She didn't even know the basic rules to play with anyone. She didn't have the courage or will power to ask her classmates to teach her.

"I guess I never did get that strength, huh?" she asked herself before returning the deck to her drawer. She knew she'd never be able to do something with the type of personality she actually had.

"I wish I could be stronger," she whispered before hurriedly getting dressed into her school's uniform. It was the classic gray, skirt, gray blazer, with a white button up dress shirt. From the uniform, you can choose the shoes and socks you wear, she wears black dress shoes with knee length blue socks.

"Aichi," a voice floated from the first floor before the door was slammed closed. Aichi ran outside with her school bag and managed to keep from falling as she ran down the stairs. She stopped before she ran into her mother.

"Be careful Aichi, you don't want to get hurt," her mother smiled as she held a newspaper high enough for her eyes to read the latest headline.

"Did more kids vanish?" Aichi asked as she only saw the 'abduction' in bold letters.

Her mother looked at her and then turned the paper around, "looks like it. It says the total went up in the past month," her mother gave a sad look.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about Emi and I. We've got the watch around the neighbor hood as well as our teachers," Aichi tried to reassure her mother. Her mother merely smiled sadly, "it would be easier if you two were in the same school though. I do know that this choice was better though. So just make sure to come home," her mother ordered as she slid into her street shoes.

"I will. You don't have to worry. It's not like there is some other place I have to be, right?" she asked before walking into the morning light.

"I know, but I always feel like something bad is going to happen, to both of you," her mother's eyes watched the door as it closed tightly, blocking any light that managed to get in.

Aichi ran along the side walk as she made her way to school. She passed by a large bulletin board with all kinds of posters. The posters that catch most of the eyes are the missing children posters. Some posters date back three years ago and have the most damage done to them.

Aichi turned her head away and continued forward, trying to block the thoughts creeping into her mind.

The missing children and adults alike, started five years ago. No one was able to solve the mystery of this and there haven't even been any signs of the bodies of the missing. They just seem to vanish. It never fails to make the headlines, especially with the growing rate of missing people.

The school came into view as Aichi ran the rest of the length. She managed to make it before class actually started. It is both a good and bad thing at this point.

"Did you hear, another student went missing. Apparently he was one of the top students too," voices and murmurs ran through the classroom as Aichi took her seat. She wanted to block out the low voices and constant murmurs about the same thing. She often wondered if she also disappeared, would they talk this much about her?

As soon as the schools bell rang the students quickly dispersed in their own seats and the teacher came in. He was in a pleasant mood and was ready to bring the mood up in his classroom like he always did. Mark Whiting, an eccentric teacher who wants what is best for his students. It doesn't matter who it is, so long as he can help them grow into the person they are meant to be, he'll happily help them along.

"Now, let's not talk about such depressing topics and instead, let's focus on Vanguard!" he exclaimed getting a groan from most of the students in the classroom.

His eccentric side boarders on the new card game most people are playing now. There is a time to talk and play the game, but the classroom should not.

The lecture went on until lunch when the class grouped up in the class or went outside the classroom to eat. The students who remained continued their gossip from the morning, but Aichi didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Looks like some of our class is missing too. There's the usually loud guy and his close friend," the girls' said and Aichi recognized who they were talking about. Those two usually did what they want and didn't care who got hurt.

Weren't they just skipping class, Aichi thought as she pulled out her lunch.

"Those two are probably just skipping lessons. They'll be back when the school calls their homes," they shrugged, but they weren't wrong. The class has lost a student here and there, just not at a rapid degree.

Aichi sighed as she put her bag down again, a piece of thick board came falling out. She noticed it was the blank card she thought she'd put back in the case. She picked it up and turned it around. There was a picture on it now, and it was a strong looking characters.

"Blaster Blade?" she breathed under her breath as she felt a whirl of wind surround her. She looked around as everything went from color to black and white, and everyone disappeared. Only their voices remained in the air.

Aichi stood up in surprise, but was shocked to see the chair not fall all the way. It just hung in the air as if time had stopped. She heard more noise comeing from the courtyard and ran to the window. Outside the world seemed even more different as the ground was more stone then grass, and the sky was darker.

She looked left and right but saw nothing. She just kept hearing sounds and voices. It confused her, but soon the color returned and she was back to stairing at the regular courtyard. The chair that had been floating had crashed to the floor startling the gossiping girls who just staired at her.

Her face flushed in embarrassment and returned to her seat. All to say, she couldn't focus one bit during class. All she could think about was what had happened and how her blank card had something on it now.

The final bell rang, "alright, remember to get home as soon as you can. We don't want any more students wandering off to who knows where," Mark stated as the students gathered their belongings. They were all too eager to leave.

Aichi grabbed her things and headed out of the classroom, managing to trip on her way out and loose most of her items, including that card.

"Huh, Aichi-chan, look what you dropped," one of the girl's who usually teases Aichi sang as she picked up the white card, "hmm, why do you have a blank card with you?"

Aichi picked herself up and kept her eyes low to the ground. She wasn't very good with people because of her experiences when she was younger, "i…it's nothing," Aichi snatched her card back and ran out of the school. She knew that this wasn't the best choice in her personality, and that she needed to change, but she just didn't know how.

"How can I be stronger? There's not an ounce of courage in me," Aichi felt her eyes water at her own statement. She just didn't know what it took to be courageous, or what it was like to be more outgoing.

Aichi continued walking, not sure if she was heading the right way or not. All she knew was that she was heading where there were a lot of people. When the sidewalk began to get too crowded with the evening traffic she made her way into a building. It was the safer idea rather than getting trampled by all the adults.

"Good evening," a voice said behind her. She turned to see a tall, green haired male with glasses. He had a red apron on and was holding a black and white cat with blue eyes and blue collar.

"Good evening," Aichi greeted back as she looked around the little shop. It was almost empty aside from the light purple haired teen reading behind the counter, and a couple random adults looking through books, "this is a book store?"

"Yep, this is an antique book store so we rarely get children here. What brings you here?" he asked as he sat the cat on the counter.

"The streets were crowded," Aichi pointed to the still crowded scene.

"I see, well you can look around until you feel like going home. It's good to be careful," he said as Aichi walked into the back. She wasn't much of a reader, but it didn't hurt to look around.

Aichi browsed through the books, a single book catching her eyes. She pulled it out and opened the book. It landed on a section titled, "Paladin Knights." It had pictures of different knights, looking strong and fearless in the face of their foes.

"Oh, you found one of our oldest books," the man who'd greeted her said, "it has tales of the old Holy Knights called Paladins. They were a group of strong protectors which no adversary could match."

Aichi looked back at the book. It amazed her to see such strong people, people she wasn't able to match.

"They really were strong," Aichi said before replacing the book back on the shelf. She was about to leave when she noticed the same occurrence as earlier.

The room was dark and the color faded again. Sounds hit her ears as she ran to the window. There was still nothing there and she dared to venture out.

Her hand grasped the door knob as she pushed it forward. Around her the scenery changed into a rocky terrain and the color returned. She wasn't looking at the world she knew, but a whole new place. She could tell this wasn't her world anymore.

She walked a little further out when a large, dragon like creature entered her view. She didn't know what to do as it's dark eyes focused in on her. She stood frozen, hoping strength, hoping to be able to run, but she couldn't move.

Her eyes watched as a long sword dove down on the head of the dragon like creature. A man in a red, dragon armored suite landed in front of her as the dragon dispersed into pieces. Aichi could only stair in amazement and shock.

The male turned to look her over, his dark blue eyes showing through the helmet he wore. She couldn't help but stair at him.

"Kai," a voice called as another male came running into view. He was in similar armor, it just wasn't the heavy suite the man in front of her, "looks like another one came here." The blonde gave an awkward smiled as he greeted her.

"Looks like it, we should take her to the sanctuary," the figure, Kai, said. She wandered where that name rang familiar to.

"Right, let's go," the blonde continued to smile as he started to walk away. Aichi remained rooted where she was. She hadn't realized that the way she came was no longer there until she turned to meet a large boulder.

"There's no way of getting back. You're stuck here, on Planet Cray," the blonde said as she looked to see the other male had already disappeared. Aichi didn't really understand what was going on.

"Looks like you're confused. I'll tell you while we head to Sanctuary, oh and Sanctuary is a safe place where everyone goes when they get here. As long as you remain within the barrier, you will be safe," he said.

Aichi looked up to the blue sky, filled with clouds, and unknown animals were flying by. She wasn't sure what had happened or what she was going to do.

"Cray, seems to be an alternate world," the blonde continued to speak but she was only half listening. She had a feeling this place was where all the disappearing children went off to. She had a feeling that she's just become one of those many missing faces.

"I'm Miwa Taishi, by the way," he said as her ears tuned to his speech.

"Sendou…Aichi," she said her eyes returning to the ground.

"Aichi huh, nice to meet you. You were luck that Kai was here, there aren't very many fighters around anymore," Miwa said with a bit of a sad tone.

"You're not a fighter?" she asked.

"Huh, not really. I'll fight when I need to, but I'm nowhere near as strong as that guy," he pointed his thumb back the way they'd come.

"That guy, Kai?" she asked getting a nod from Miwa.

"He's a hard guy to understand, and even after being friends for so long, I still don't know what he thinks. He's just itching for a fight," Miwa explained with a shrug.

Aichi still couldn't place where she'd heard the name. It was like a far away memory she couldn't access.

"Aichi-chan, we're here. This is Sanctuary, this is where you'll be safest," Miwa pointed as a large, pearl gate stood before them. She was surprised at the architect of the door and was almost excited to see the inside.

Aichi looked behind her as Miwa started leaving back the direction they'd come, "ah, I'll be with Kai. He is strong, but he doesn't always know his limits. So I have to stay with him so he gets some rest," Miwa explained and then ran off. Aichi just couldn't understand at all as she walked up to the gate.

There was a guard with a fish like helmet on, "another human? We've been getting a lot of your kind lately. Go on in, this place will keep you safe," he ushered her in before returning to his position. Aichi noticed the armor had a pretty, fluorescent glow, like platinum.

She walked in through the gate as it opened. She was standing before a large city with all kinds of movement buzzing from open stalls to closed buildings. The structure was even more than she could imagine.

"This is the Royal City of Cray, the king and his knights rule and protect the people here. They have graciously invited the children and adults who have been brought here," the sentry said as the gate started to close again.

Aichi couldn't remove her eyes from the scene. It wasn't like the city she'd come from, this place was old but new. Like the structures were just built, it reminded her of the picture she'd seen not too long ago.

"King? Knight? I wander if it's like that book I was reading? About strong paladin knights and all," Aichi felt a small tinge of excitement as she ran into the city. She didn't know what she would expect or where she'll end up, but she knew that something strange, yet exciting happened to her. This was one step into something she couldn't possible imagine.

**Final Note: **Here you go, thank you for taking the time to read. I decided that I wanted to do something like this, but the original idea was going to be a cross over with another series, but this just seemed like something completely different, so it's just a Cardfight Vanguard Fanfic. I do say, this came out better then the original idea, but that's my usual opinion. I also wanted to not get super depressed because of another series I am writing. That has a lot of dark themes to it, and in a way, this might too. Oh well, I think that's enough of my author's ranting, just enjoy the story. It's for people's entertainemt, so no flames. It takes more time to write them then they are worth. Anyway, thank you for your support.


	3. Chapter 2 (Title on Page)

**A/N: **So, this took longer then I expected to get out. It was hard to actually come up with this chapter and so it's a little shorter. Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to read this work. It is fun to make, but I'm sure some chapters will become harder to write as I go. I just know what will happen, just not what the chapters will be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or it's characters.

**Warning: **This is a genderswapped piece and it's semi-AU. If I missed anything it's probably on the previous chapters.

Chapter 2

The Warriors of the Silver Palace

And the Knight who Leads them

The city was buzzing with noise. People, human and not, ran all over the central area. There were stalls and shops, people were bargaining and haggling over the items set before them. It was like a bazaar but without normal items. They were mostly things like spell books, weapons so on from there. They weren't normal things.

Aichi felt lost amongst the sea of strangers and as she tried to push through, the sea just grew bigger and tighter. It was making her woozy and the moment she saw a free spot she took off for it. She paused in an ally as the streets only grew more crowded.

She took a deep breath as she felt relief from the crowd. It wasn't like she couldn't handle it, but it sometimes brought up old feelings when she was unbearably close to others. Skin on skin contact.

She turned her vision from the crowded street, knowing that it wouldn't clear any time soon, and faced the ally. It was clean, but it didn't look as new as the rest of the city had. It made her think that not many people came through here, and those who did didn't think to keep it clean.

As she walked further into the ally she spotted a long table with various items laid on it. The table had two table cloths, a dark purple and dark burgundy, as well at a tarp above it. The tarp matched the purple table cloth.

Aichi looked over each item, each catching her eyes in one way or another, but only one item seemed to interest her the most. It was a silver pendent with a large, sapphire gem in its center. It glistened with what little light managed to shine in the ally.

Her hand reached out as she picked up the cold piece of metal. She didn't expect a warmth to flow from it.

"Heh, heh, I didn't expect to see anyone venture down this ally," Aichi lifted her head in surprise and her fingers uncurled as the pendent fell from her hand. She could only watch the beautiful stone hurdle down toward the ground. It never hit. Instead it was wrapped in a white bubble and slowly brought back to the table.

Aichi didn't know what exactly happened as she looked back to the person who'd first spoken. She was in a cloak hiding most of her features and only some of her hair escaped the hood.

"Now child," the voice had a crack indicating an older woman, "what brings you here?"

Aichi looked back to the entrance of the ally. There were still people passing in large quantities, "the outer street was crowded." She reverted her gaze to the ground as she felt nervous talking to anyone.

This was the part of her personality she really disliked. She wanted to get stronger and become more open with herself and others.

"I see that this pendent peaked your interest," the woman sounded like she was smiling, but Aichi couldn't tell, "what drew you to it?"

Aichi was taken aback. She hadn't really known what it was that made her reach for it, but she knew that there was something about it that made her want it. She wanted the pendent so much, "I…just. I just wanted it," Aichi looked back at the table. The items were still spread out, but none of them had the same dazzle.

"Then why don't I give you it?" the woman asked as she looped a silver chain through the bail. Aichi couldn't stop herself when the woman held out the pendent. She reached her hand out and grabbed it as she dropped it into her hand.

Her eyes kept hold with the stone as the woman said, "but be careful my dear. All my items are filled with magic that you can use. It is you choice to use this for whatever you want. You can use it for good or for bad purposes."

Aichi looked up and notice everything was gone. She was left alone in the ally as the table was gone, the tarp, and the woman were no longer there. The only thing that lead her to believe anyone was there was the piece of jewelry she now had.

Her eyes returned to the mesmerizing stone before she slipped the silver chain around her neck. The cold metal shocked her for a moment.

"I wonder what she means?" she asked as her hand lightly wrapped around the pendent.

She felt strange, not being afraid of being somewhere she didn't know. She had found herself some place completely different from where she was from. She even met with some large creature she'd thought wasn't real.

"Maybe, this place isn't real? Maybe I fell and hurt myself again and now I'm just sleeping?" she found herself thinking about things that she may not like.

She turned to see that most of the crowd was gone now, and the sun was moving further and further away. She decided that she needed to find some place to stay until she figures out what was really going on. As she stepped out of the ally there was something going on. A bunch of people were running away, and just as many people were running towards something.

"Damn, how did they get in?" a few voices ran by. Aichi knew something bad was going on and she didn't want to go towards it, but she was pushed that way. She had no control.

The crowd stopped and she could hear some kind of scream. It wasn't a human scream, it was more like some kind of creature made the unbearable sound.

She pushed her way towards the sound and came face-to-face with a black dragon. It had piercing yellow eyes and smoke was coming from its exposed mouth.

"Come forth, prince of the imperial city," a man in dark armor jumped from his high position. He had a similar armor style like the men around the circle, but his aura was shrouded in darkness, "where is my brother, Blaster Blade?"

"Blaster Dark, why are you here?" a voice called from the crowd as two section parted and a silver clad knight came forth.

"Ah, there you are, Blaster Blade," the darker clad male smiled with malicious intent.

Aichi looked at the knight with familiarity. She recognized him from the blank card she'd had. His form had appeared and that's when the weird occurrences started happening.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the clash of swords surrounded, "leave this city," the silver knight stated.

"Why should I? You've made such a cozy place, haven't you brother?" the dark knight asked and their swords continued to clash. Aichi was frozen in place, she didn't know what to do. She could only think about running away.

In the midst of her turmoil heart the pendent she'd received started to warm up and slowly started to release light. It grew brighter at a noticeable rate and soon heads turned toward her. She was in the center of attention, but she remained frozen.

"What is this, another special human? Brother, you are hiding all the strong willed people for yourself," the dark knight smirked as he pushed his brother back. He ran towards Aichi who broke from her trance. She fell backwards as the knights gathered around her to keep the darker knight from bringing her any harm.

"Children come here seeking sanctuary from the ragged world we live in. I do not force children to fight, unlike you," the silver knight was behind the dark knight forcing him to retreat.

"One day I will be on top," the dark knight blew a whistle calling his dragon to him and escaping from the walled up city. When he was gone the gathered group turned to the unexpected guest.

Aichi looked around. She was terrified of what had happened and what would happen next.

"When did you get here child?" the silver knight asked as he bent next to her. Her large, blue eyes just merely looked at him. His light, piercing blue eyes looked her over. They landed on the pendent around her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Aichi nodded, her mouth open slightly, "let's take her to the palace where all the other children are." Aichi was offered a hand and she stood up. She followed him toward the tallest building in the center of the whole city. A palace that sparkled even in the moonlight.

The palace was even more amazing up close, "this is Sanctuary. This is the place you will be safest," the silver knight said. All the other knights had already went their separate ways leaving the lead knight to show the new arrival where the other children were.

Aichi followed as he opened the large door and a pool of light blinded her for a moment. The sound of other people reached her ears and when her eyes were used to the light she could see all kinds of people. Some of them she recognized because of the many posters she'd passed by, "th…they're all the missing…" Aichi felt a flood of emotions wash over her. She knew that if they were all here, then she'd also just become like them.

"They all started coming here and we don't really know why. Since we can't figure why they are here, we don't know a way for you to return. This is the safest place, it is your choice if you don't want to stay here, but it is dangerous on the outside of these walls. Leaving will put yourself in danger, so make the wisest decision," he said before turning and walking away. Aichi felt the weight she'd pushed away crash over her. All her thoughts replayed reminding her of what she'd said, and what'd she'd done.

"There's…no way home?" she asked under her breath. She fell to her knees as the chatter around her rose, blocking out what ever thoughts might have wander into her mind. She wanted to believe this was a dream. She wanted to wake up, even if she was hurt in the process.

All around her people were talking, laughing like this was normal, but the atmosphere was nothing happy. It was heavy with overwhelming emotions. Not a soul there wanted to stay there.

"How did we get here?" she whispered as she stood up and leaned against one of the columns. She held her knees to her chest, letting the lull of the noise ease her restless mind. She wished to wake up back home, in her warm bed writing this off as nothing more than a dream.

**Final Note: **I was asked what I was going to cross this with, it was Puella Magi, but it wasn't going to fit the vision I had so this piece was born from my original idea. I might try again, but this piece will be focused on as well as my other stories I have.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story. I know genderswaps aren't always popular, but I just thought somethings would be easier if I changed characters around. I also added things that aren't true, but it just makes the story the way it is. A lot of the ideas in this chapter just came as a whim. Also, sorry for how short it was, I really couldn't decide how to go about this chapter. It took me a week to really think of anything.


	4. Chapter 3 Sanctuary

**A/N: **Sooooooooo Sorry for the long wait! I just have been busy and wandering how I can get to where I was going in the first place, but I can say this chapter did that nicely after the long thoughts on it. Anyway, this chapter is much longer as an apology from me to all the readers out there. I was actually planning on redoing this story from scratch but then I ended up getting more ideas and so here it is. The chapter should be able to get me where I want to much better then the way I was thinking before. So, without further ado, Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or the characters, just the OC's I have brought in.

**Warning: **This chapter does contain Oc's that I created. If you want a picture of them, I can draw them for you. Just PM me or something. Anyway, this is also a genderswapped story if you don't like, then don't read.

Chapter 3

Sanctuary

A black knight appeared with hollow, red colored eyes that stunned her. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. Fear took root where courage had once been.

The knight in front of her began to laugh uncontrollably at the shaken girl in front of him, "what a weak fighter. Do you really think you'll be able to beat me?" The metallic blade was lifted in the midst of his speech before he brought down on her.

Deep blue eyes shot open and a cold sweat washed over her. She couldn't control her breathing as her mind remained plagued by the awful thoughts that were filling it up.

When she finally calmed down, she looked around. For a moment she didn't recognize where she was until recollection set in.

"Are you alright dear?" A voice asked and she looked up at a beautiful woman with long, light green hair asked. She had deep, almost forest colored eyes.

Aichi kept her look up until the woman asked again. She quickly answered this time, "I'm fine, um…I don't really know what is going on. I just ended up here yesterday," she trailed trying to ask, but unable to ask.

"I know you must be confused. Let me explain everything to you," the woman smiled as she helped the young girl up, "I am Elaine, an elf healer here." Aichi reached up to take her extended hand.

"I…am Sendou Aichi," she said after standing.

"Aichi-chan, you must be confused and frightened. I'll explain to you everything," Elaine said as she led the dark blue haired girl out of the foyer. They walked out into a hall and Aichi hid her eyes from the rising sun.

"Let me explain, this is a planet called Cray. It exists far away from your planet, but in recent times, there have been instances when the two worlds connect. That is why you are here, but it seems to be a one-way street at the moment," Elaine began explaining.

"Then there's no way to return?" Aichi asked.

"Not one that we know of, but there seems to be some people who might know. The problem is that they are hard to tract down," Elaine explained.

Aichi nodded and began to wonder, "Why are you telling me these things?"

"The king seems to think you might be able to do something," she pointed to the gem around Aichi's neck, "anyone who has a hidden ability or something like that are granted those jewels. They come in different types, each connecting to the different clans here."

Aichi looked down at the gem that she'd unconsciously grabbed. The light hit it giving off a shimmer.

"Where did you get yours?" Elaine asked curiously.

Aichi thought about the old woman she'd met in an ally, "I found it," was all Aichi could say about it.

"I see I'm glad you found that one though. Some of the clans aren't kind and some of the people here will act unfriendly towards you if you'd had an artifact from one of those clans," Elaine explained.

Aichi breathed out in a nervous sigh, "What do you mean by other clans?"

"Cray is separated by nations, each nation consisting of different clans. Right now we're in the Sanctuary Nation. It is usually a nation that upholds justice, but lately we've been having more frequent arguments with our allies. War seems to be unavoidable," Elaine explained.

"I…see," Aichi was not one for conflict and would avoid getting into fights if she was capable of doing so. As she grew up she opted to fade into the background, the girl's only school seemed to allow her to do so, but now she's been taken to a world that was heading into a war.

"Why would there be war?" Aichi asked without thinking.

"Because there are those who seek power from any source, even by dragging people who have no connection to this world," a voice entered the conversation making Aichi turn toward the source. It belonged to the tall knight she'd seen the night before.

"Lord Blaster," Elaine bowed.

"Elaine, there's no need to keep explaining these things to outsiders. They have no need to be a part of this and they are just weak creatures," the knight stated with a rather cold tone. Aichi winced at the harshness in his voice.

"But what if they can help? You know that one kid that was here a year ago," Elaine said with as loud of a voice she could muster.

"And what of that kid now?" Blaster Blade asked quickly putting the protest to a rest. Seeing as nothing else was going to come from her, he began walking on his way again.

When he was out of reach Aichi turned to Elaine, "Who is he and what are you talking about?"

Elaine looked down at the younger girl, "that is our clans' next king, Blaster Blade. He may seem like a heartless person with an unfriendly tendency, but it was his idea to open up our home to you visitors. I just want him to see that we can't do this alone. Not with how things are going right now."

Aichi wandered what she meant as she continued walking. A sad look had passed Elaine's expression but Aichi knew better then to ask.

They came to an open area; Aichi saw that it was a balcony.

"This is Sanctuary, the city that is a safe haven to everyone. It was created by our Great Kings from the past," Elaine explained as Aichi looked out over the city. It was different from the perspective on the ground. She could see past the walls that were in place.

"The Sanctuary Nation is surrounded by mostly rock and mountainous air. There doesn't seem to be much, but it really is beautiful," Elaine gave a soft smile.

"Has anyone died here?" Aichi asked as she remembered the missing posters.

"I'm…not sure. Anyone who leaves Sanctuary never returns. No one takes tabs on anyone here," Elaine said making Aichi gulp.

"Is there any way we can go home?" Aichi asked.

"Like I said before, there are rumors about certain people who know how. We don't know how to contact them though. They aren't easy to find," Elaine said.

Aichi thought about her words, "I want to go home, and if I can, I'd like to track down the people you are talking about."

Elaine seemed surprised, "well, it's dangerous you know. You're not even a fighter, the only thing that sets you apart from most of the people here is that necklace you are wearing," she pointed again at the sapphire.

"I really can't stay here anymore. I'm sure no one can, and back home people are always going missing. This world is trapping everyone, isn't it? If there's a way to get home, I want to do it," Aichi felt desperate. She didn't like being in this world, she was more afraid then she had ever been before.

"Well, if you feel this strongly about it, but you can't go alone. You have no power and you're not a fighter. It would be dangerous if you went, especially if you're trying to find those three," Elaine explained as she started to think about what to do.

Aichi watched her until Elaine figured out what to do, "they should be getting back right now actually."

"Um, who?" Aichi asked not really fallowing what Elaine was talking about.

"A few fighters that might not mind helping you out," Elaine smiled as she took Aichi's wrist to run to the entrance. When they were there they were greeted by a bunch of squeals and cheers. In came a few fighters that were hard to see.

"Those are the people willing to help fight our war with us. They are strong have teamed up with other clans that will aide us in this power struggle," Elaine explained her eye alit with happiness, "I'm glad that they made it back."

"Elaine-san," Aichi watched her, happy that she felt so light about this.

"But it looks like he didn't come back again," Elaine said with a soft sigh. She knew how hard it was to get him to come back to safety.

Aichi was confused but was unable to ask on it when Elaine ran again. This time they were heading to the rooms that the fighters were going to.

"Ah, Aichi-chan," the familiar voice Aichi recognized exclaimed. The two hadn't made it that far into the corridor when they were spotted.

"M…Miwa-kun," Aichi stammered surprised that he remembered her.

"You two know each other?" Elaine asked.

"Ah, yes. Miwa-kun showed me to Sanctuary," Aichi hid her eyes in her shyness.

"Elaine-Chan! What are you doing in our hall?" Miwa asked with his usual trade mark smile.

"Ah, there's something I'd like to ask of you and the other fighters," Elaine said.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure if everyone will listen, but I'll glad see if they'd like to hear what you'd like to ask," Miwa said and started walking off.

"Thank you Miwa-san," Elaine bowed before he was too far away.

"How many fighters are there, Elaine-san?" Aichi asked.

"We've managed to gather about 15 fighters, well that's what remains of them," Elaine said with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

Aichi didn't want to press further. She already knew what Elaine had meant.

When the fighters had gathered, there were only about five that actually came.

"Alright, Elaine-chan, what is it you wanted to ask?" Miwa asked.

"It seems we have an unknown presence here with us too," a woman smiled with a dark smile.

"Angel-nee, you'll scare her if you look at her like that," a boy with blonde hair said with a sigh.

"Huh, am I not supposed to smile?" the woman, Angel, asked.

"Not like that," Miwa sighed at the two's antics.

"So what is it you wanted to ask us Elaine?" Miwa asked with a sigh.

"Well, this girl here, Sendou Aichi wants to find the three women who are connected with everyone being here," Elaine explained.

The group eyed Aichi curiously, "and what does that have to do with us?" the blonde kid asked.

"Yeah, if she wants to do it, then let her. It's not our job to decide if someone wants to or not," one of the other two boy with black hair stated.

"You are asking us if someone wouldn't mind going with her on a dead end errand," Angel said with a cool exterior.

Elaine nodded.

"She's not a fighter, but she wants to take on a job that could easily get her killed?" the other dark haired male asked.

"It's not exactly like that, but it would be dangerous if you are out in the open," Elaine explained.

"Count me out, I have my hands too full with the fights anyway," the boy stated with his arms crossed.

"If Toby isn't going, I'll stay here too," Angel bowed her head in respect.

"Well, I don't mind going," Miwa seemed excited about the whole thing anyways.

The group looked at the other two boys who hadn't decided yet.

"I don't think so, it'll be dangerous," the guy with black hair spiked up in two pointed pieces stated.

"But you two never go out to fight. It would give you something to be proud of if you do go, it would give you two a chance to prove your worth and find a way home," Angel explained.

The two boys looked at each other. The prospect of finding a way home gave them something to think about as well as hope.

"Well, I won't be fighting," the spiked haired guy stated.

"Well, if Morikawa is going then I'll go too," the other said and in his thoughts, _he'll probably put himself in danger if I don't tag along anyways._

"Thank you, you three are doing something very important. If you can find them, there is hope of finding a way out of this world and back into yours," Elaine bowed in her respect.

"It's nothing. We'll definitely be able to do this," Miwa said with his smile.

"Um, thank you for agreeing to come with me," Aichi spoke up after some time had passed.

"You're name's Sendou Aichi, right?" Morikawa asked and she nodded, "don't get in our way," he then walked out of the room.

"Morikawa," his friend sighed before turning to Aichi," sorry about him. He is Morikawa Katsumi, and I am Izaki Yuta. Though I don't know what compels you to do this, we'll make sure that we make it safely out of here and find those three."

"Sendou-chan, huh? You're no fighter, but you are deciding to go anyway. You're interesting, I am Angel Rose, don't get yourself killed now. I want to know more about you when you return," the woman said.

Aichi took a closer look at her this time. She was not that much older than herself. She had long, white hair and wore a school uniform that she could not pick out. She had a red rose collar around her neck and she had dark red lips. Her eyes were pale blue with a bit of a cat spike to them.

"Ah, n…nice to meet you," Aichi said with a formal bow in her stuttering.

"My big sis is very intimidating, but it's because she's an albino. I am Toby Rose, let's be friends!" the boy said with an exclamation.

Aichi looked him over as well. He had short, but not too short, dark blonde hair with highlights of red in places. He had heterochromatic colored eyes (blue and green) and he wore a school uniform she couldn't pick out either. The two didn't look alike at all, was what she thought.

"Um, yes. It's nice to meet all of you," Aichi said keeping her eyes down.

"Well then, I'll let you all rest. We'll being your preparations for your journey tomorrow. I wish you all luck," Elaine was focused on Izaki and Miwa when she spoke.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine," Miwa said in a carefree attitude.

The conversations concluded and everyone parted ways. Aichi continued along with Elaine.

"Elaine-san, is it really alright to go with them? Aren't they needed here?" Aichi asked voicing her own doubt.

"They decided on their own, and everything will be fine. Everyone wants to go home more than anything anyways. So it'll be fine, or do you doubt yourself?" Elaine asked.

Aichi shook her head, "then do not worry. Everything will be ready for your journey," the conversation ended there and in the next few days they would prepare for the long journey ahead of them.

"Elaine, you're putting more people in danger. What is it you know?" Blaster Blade asked when Elaine parted ways with Aichi.

"There is something I feel about her, like she's someone who can change the future of our world and hers," Elaine explained.

"This is a fool's journey and in chances, none of them will be coming back," Blaster Blade stated.

"It's only a fool's journey if you don't believe in them. You have to have faith in order to truly understand everything," Elaine explained as she walked away.

"Faith; that does not exist in this world anymore. Only the fool hearted still hope and hold faith in the ancestors of our world," Blaster Blade voiced his thoughts before heading back to his own study to work on more plans for the upcoming war.

**Final Note: **It's been since March since I last updated this story, and I am really sorry for that. I just couldn't think about where to go from here. So I hope you liked the chapter. I might do some time skips to get to the journey instead of writing everything up to it. I don't know though, we'll just see what happens.

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this story. I am sorry for the long awaited update, but I do want to update more if that is possible. Anyway, thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4 Before the Journey

**A/N: **Yeah! Two updates in one day, and for the same story none the less. Now that's a feat in and of it's self. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own cardfight vanguard or the characters, just the one's I make up.

**Warning: **Genderbeder, and anything else I've listed in the previous chapters!

Chapter 4

Before the Journey Begins

The few days passed by in a blink of an eye and the day of the journey was there. It was no surprise when people gathered around for the departing. News kind of traveled fast when a non-fighter was about to leave the safety of Sanctuary. This was something only a fool would actually do and no one planned on being the fools.

"Aichi-chan, are you ready to depart?" Miwa asked as Aichi put away the last of her supplies into a bag.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded before leaving the room.

Aichi had been staying in Elaine's room as she was getting ready for the trip. Before she'd been bothered by other, non-fighters, who asked why she was leaving. They wouldn't stop hounding her for questions and was then asked to stay in Elaine's room. She was happy to have been away from the crowds of people.

"I really can't handle crowds," Aichi sighed in a low voice, too low for even Miwa to hear.

Aichi moved next to Miwa as they started their decent of the main hall. They'd be leaving the back way so nothing could see them. Despite everything, it would be a dangerous journey anyway. They were lucky for the rocky terrain that would cover them.

The two stopped in front of the grand door that was normally locked. The only one who could open the door was the palace king or the next king.

"Well, this door doesn't look as mighty as I would have thought," Morikawa's loud voice echoed in the seemingly empty corridor.

"Morikawa," Izaki sighed at his friend's antics.

"Looks like you all are here," a voice said as Blaster blade appear before them. He looked at all the children before him, his eyes met with the timid, blue eyed girl's. There was no way in convincing them to stop this foolish idea, but he already knew that they had made up their decision. He already tried to convince them, each one by one.

He turned around and held up his sword. It began to glow as a flash of light left the sword in the midst of his swing. The sound of bolts coming undone and the sudden burst of air surrounded the room. Everything went dark before a light began seeping in and the scent of fresh air greeted all their senses.

"This is the last chance to turn back. When you walk through this door, there's no turning back," Blaster Blade explained.

(A few Days Earlier)

"Aichi-chan, you sleep on this bed. It belongs to my sister, but she's away right now," Elaine smiled, happy to help the young girl out.

"Ah, th…thank you," Aichi stammered. She wasn't used to kindness outside of her family.

"Though, I do agree with some of the people out there, why did you agree to go on this trip?" Elaine asked finishing her earlier question.

"Ah, you see…I want to go home, not because of anything in particular. I have a younger sister and I am afraid that what has taken me, will take her too," Aichi said not really sure what to say.

"I see, so you're trying to be the brave big sister? I'm not sure if I understand how you feel, since I am a younger sister, but I think my sister can agree," Elaine smiled.

"Ah, yes, thank you Elaine-san," Aichi also gave a smile. She wasn't afraid like she had been, but there was a feeling she couldn't shake.

"You should get some rest now," Elaine said as Aichi lay on the bed. It was much more comfortable then she'd expected. It was comfortable enough for her to fall asleep quickly, but her sleep wasn't going to be one of comfort at all.

She felt a sense of floating before she landed on soft, dirty ground. Her eyes opened to a pale blue sky with very few clouds in it. She felt the warm sun beating down on her as she sat up.

"Sendou Aichi," a voice called out to her as she turned her head around. The person before her was the same person she'd met when she first came to Cray. He had his hand extended to her, as if to help her up.

She let her hand extend and reach up to grab it, but it disappeared into smoke leaving nothing behind. The sound of rustling leaves caught her attention elsewhere as she whipped her head to the other direction. A boy with a blurred out face was standing over her and her memory slowly recalled a distant dream.

"Kai…-kun," she voiced as wind suddenly picked up and blew everything away leaving her in dark scenery and an eerie feeling creeping up on her. She began to shake and keep her arms wrapped around herself.

She felt eyes watching her and she turned around to see dark, crimson eyes looking down on her. She was afraid and unable to move again. Her free kept her paralyzed beyond anything.

"Some…help me," her voice came out in a rasped whisper.

Her eyes shot open when she felt an unfamiliar touch on her skin, "Aichi-chan, are you alright? You were having a nightmare," it was Elaine's soft voice that seemed to sooth and calms her down.

"Elaine," Aichi whispered as tears fell uncontrollably. She always had nightmares, but they never felt as real as the one's she'd been having here.

"You should relax Aichi-chan, I'll get you some water," Elaine said as she left the room.

Aichi hadn't been good with people, ever since she was younger, and it never changed as she grew older. It became something where even a single touch would spike unpleasant memories; she suspected that being around so many people gave her these nightmares in the first place.

"Elaine-san is so kind," Aichi said as she pulled her knees close to her chest. The truth is she was lying about wanting to go back home and going on this journey too. She had no reason as to why she wanted to go back, she just felt like she had to.

_How many people died here, no one has escaped,_ these thoughts were running through her mind. She wasn't strong and she never was going to be, but that had nothing to do with this.

"Aichi-chan, here's some water," Elaine said as she came back into the room. The young girl had already fallen back asleep by that point.

Elaine smiled and sat the water on the nightstand.

"I hope you can overcome your fear, Aichi-chan," Elaine said with a soft smile as she pulled the covers over the young form.

The next morning people surrounded the young girl.

"Sendou-chan, don't you know how dangerous this world is?" voices continued to ask the same questions that had been thrown around the day before. Aichi kept her eyes down and hidden as she walked passed them. The questions didn't stop though.

"Well, aren't you all so lively today," Miwa came in the nick of time, but he wasn't alone that time.

Everyone noticed that one of the more powerful fighters was actually in Sanctuary that day. Aichi looked up to meet the light brown eyes of the person she'd dreamt about.

Since the intimidating eyes looked to everyone, the crowd quickly dispersed.

"Aichi-chan, are you alright?" Miwa asked in a singsong like voice. Aichi could only nod her head as she kept her eyes on the taller male. She couldn't remember his name since she'd only heard it once and it didn't register.

The male moved passed Miwa as he headed toward the grand hall that lead to most of the meeting rooms. Aichi followed him with her eyes until he disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Don't mind him, he'd always been like that since we came here," Miwa sighed thinking about how unusual it was for his friend to come here.

"Who is he again?" Aichi asked looking up at Miwa.

"Kai Toshiki, but he so unsociable that he probably doesn't care if anyone remembers his name," Miwa sighed when a voice came shouting out of the room. The two could easily pick it out.

"Morikawa," Izaki came running out of the room when Morikawa was thrown out of it.

"The weak should know their place, it's a foolish thing to go out there, especially when you don't fight anyways," Blaster Blade had walked out of the study to throw the words out at them before returning to his study.

"Tch, Damnit," Morikawa shouted in frustration as he ran off. Izaki stood up with a sigh.

"What's that about?" Miwa asked as Aichi and himself walked up to him.

"We were just telling Blaster Blade that we were going to set out on the journey, but Morikawa runs his mouth too much," Izaki sighed.

"You two," Miwa sighed.

"Is it bad if you go?" Aichi asked.

"It's not that, but some fighters are regarded as useless if they don't even leave to fight. We can't be called fighters, even if we can fight," Izaki sighed, not really upset about it.

"So, it's not that we can't go on the journey, it's just that you two are regarded as useless fighters that would cause more harm than good," Miwa summed it up.

"Something like that," Izaki sighed again, "but that wasn't what made it as bad as it was. Morikawa hates loosing, especially to Kai. When Kai came in to give his report, of course Morikawa would run his mouth off. It seems Kai didn't take it kindly this time though."

"Huh, really?" Miwa asked with curiosity.

Aichi looked between the two, not sure what was going on.

"Um, if this is all, I'll be heading back to Elaine's room then," Aichi said and turning around. She was out of sight when the door opened again.

"Kai, was this all you came to Sanctuary for?" Miwa asked his old friend. His old friend just ignored his talkative childhood friend.

Kai turned away while Miwa followed.

"Kai, what really brought you here? Was it Aichi-chan?" Miwa asked easily hitting the mark, even if nothing of the source showed, "I was surprised when I first saw her. She really has changed from the few times I'd seen her."

"Miwa, stop talking," Kai stated. He didn't know why he still hung out with him, but he knew very well just how strong he was. He needed strong allies in this world.

"Come on, I didn't think you remained sentimental like this," Miwa said in a teasing matter, "but it seems like she doesn't remember you at all. Had ask for your name again."

It didn't faze him that much since he knew how long it had been since they'd met. She still seemed weak to him and that this idea of her going out of Sanctuary would be a really bad idea. He felt annoyed that anyone would go through the trouble of leaving Sanctuary.

Miwa couldn't help but get a laugh out of this.

At that time, Morikawa was sulking in the library. He was skimming the history books he'd become so fond of (mostly because of the pictures and not the actual history).

"Tch, I'm so mad. How it possible, I, the great Morikawa, is was made complete fool of," Morikawa growled with annoyance.

"Mori-kun, you do know where we are now?" a small voice stated as he looked to the side and saw a small girl he'd see in the library many times.

"Who are you again," he asked only to get a book thrown at his head.

"I am Fionna, idiot. I have to tell you every time, don't forget this time," she growled through her teeth, "man, are those guys the only things you can think about? No wander you're such a lame fighter. You'll never reach their level, their way too strong and experienced," she explained.

She was a rather short girl with big round glasses that barely fit her face. Her hair was super curly and shone the same color as the sun. Even when she spoke she was rather soft, but she never spoke soft or friendly words.

"Shut up," Morikawa exclaimed with irritation.

"It's the truth. You'll only reach their status if you actually applied yourself. You never leave Sanctuary so there's no point in idolizing them. They'll never acknowledge you," she explained as she hopped off the chair.

Now Morikawa wasn't one to listen to others, in fact he hated listening to others, but a cord did strike with him that time. He never once went out to fight and had never tasted the sweet essence of battle, but he always called himself the Great Morikawa.

"Heh, I'll show you. I'll be the strongest guy out here; I'll be the greatest man alive. No one will dare look down on me, especially that Kai. I'll make everyone respects me as a fighter and I'll single handedly bring everyone home!" Morikawa has somehow ended up posing with his foot on the table and his arm facing upward in a victory pose.

Fionna only sighed, "Good luck, but don't expect anything to fall easily into your lap," she stated before finally leaving the library.

At that time, Izaki had come in and caught the last part of Morikawa's speech. It somehow made him feel happy about it. Listening to his friend and how determined he actually was.

"I'll aide you in your endeavor," Izaki came in happily. Morikawa was pleased to hear his sidekick say that.

Elaine had been listening too as Fionna came out of the room, "well, what do you think, Elaine-chan? Do you think they'll be able to do it?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. The profit told me of great men and women that will end our war and save our worlds. I'll put all my faith into them," Elaine said with a smile.

"You're a kind girl, Elaine-chan, but don't overdo it yourself either. There's still more to come and we need all the people we can get," Fionna said as she walked away.

Elaine sighed and looked on happily. She'd spoken to an oracle not too long ago. The oracle gave her grave news and news that would change the fate of the world's forever. The first was a prophecy of the power that connects the worlds together, a forbidden power that only humans can possess. The name escapes her, but she knew that the first human to have it had turned to the darker side. Then next part of the reading told her of a hero that would come in the form of a blue knight. The blue knight would bring the same power and free everyone from the powers of war.

"I hope the prophecy comes true," Elaine said as she walked away from the library. She wouldn't let any harm come to those who would save their worlds and she would never turn her back on their power.

(Present)

The door opened and the four walked through it. The daylight starting to etch over the horizon.

"Looks like we're all ready, huh?" Miwa asked as the path was lit before them. Their journey would begin and there was no turning back. They would find a way for everyone to return home.

A little ways away, on a rock, "looks like the stars have been set in motion. Do you think they'll be able to do it?" a voice asked as the figure was shrouded in a cloak.

"Hmm, we'll just have to test them, don't you think?" another asked the figure also shrouded in a cloak.

"Let's let the fates decide, will they reach their destination, or will something else happen?" the last asked also in the same attire.

**Final Note: **I hope this chapter was to you're liking! I really enjoyed it, and try to guess the last three characters if you can. I'm sure it isn't too hard to figure out! Anyway, I have no idea what I am really doing, but it's a lot of fun to keep posting like this. This story has a lot of ideas going and I hope to update more before the summer is over.

Thanks for all the readers and the reviews I have gotten so far. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and anticipate for more to come!

Until Next Time!


End file.
